This invention relates to a glare protection device, and particularly to one adapted to be mounted adjacent to a window of a vehicle. The glare protection device according to this invention is particularly adapted for use with the rear window (backlite) of passenger car motor vehicles.
Numerous designs of retractable glare protection devices are known according to the prior art which may be provided for the rear window of a passenger car. Sunscreen material typically in the form of a plastic film or mesh weave is provided which extends across the rear window and can be extended or retracted as desired, generally by remote control actuation. These devices reduce sun loading on the vehicle interior and provide glare protection for the occupants and driver.
Although glare protection devices according to the prior art operate satisfactorily, they are not easily adapted for use with different configurations of motor vehicles. Window shapes, sizes and configurations vary greatly from vehicle model to model; thus requiring specifically designed glare protection devices for each vehicle. The disadvantages of requiring the redesign or substantial reworking of these devices are obvious and lead to significant cost penalties. Even very minor changes in the width of the window or its angle may require a redesign or reworking of existing glare protection devices.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an improved glare protection device which may be easily adapted to encompass a wide range of car body configurations without substantial modification.